


His Favourite Hole

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [110]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, M/M, Peter Hale has a Big Dick, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolf Peter Hale, femboy Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Femboy + boypussy Stiles is horny after a night of drinking and hook up with werewolf daddy Peter Hale who is insanely hung and rough in bed, after making Stiles squirt Peter forces Stiles to take it up the ass.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 5
Kudos: 460





	His Favourite Hole

Stiles moaned as he grappled with Peter’s shirt as the two stumbled into the pay by the hour motel room across from the club. Stiles rutted against Peter’s thick thigh as the older man slapped and groped his ass through the bright pink mini-skirt he was sporting that night. 

“Daddy, come on, come on,” Stiles plead through pink painted lips when the kiss broke as Peter bit hard on his throat with his human teeth, eyes shining blue as his wolf side rose to the surface. 

“Greedy little whore,” Peter laughed as he roughly pinned Stiles to the wall and shoved his pink crop top up till it was under Stiles’ chin and pinched his rosy nipples. Stiles squealed and writhed as the older man twisted and flicked his hardening nipples, the action had him throbbing and leaking in his panties. 

“A little bit of nipple play and your cunt is already soaked,” Peter laughed as he shoved his hand under Stiles’ mini-skirt and rubbed his hand over the wet front of Stiles’ panties. 

“I want your cock Daddy,” Stiles wasn’t ashamed in admitting it and blushed when Peter laughed again before his nails shifted into claws and he sliced the wet fabric of his panties away. Stiles grabbed Peter’s shoulder as he wailed as Peter with human-sized nails shoved three of his fingers into his cunt. 

“That’s right slut, fucking scream for it,” Peter laughed against Stiles’ throat as he went back to sucking and biting at the soft flesh as he roughly worked his fingers in and out of Stiles’ soaked pussy. 

“Daddy, oh Daddy!” Stiles keened as he rutted against the fingers in his pussy, his body alight with pleasure as he rocked up onto the balls of his high heels as he tossed his head back against the wall with a whine. 

“Fucking slut,” Peter grunted as he added a fourth finger and pressed his thumb onto Stiles’ clit as he thrust his fingers deeper into Stiles’ hot, wet cunt. Stiles clung to Peter, knees buckling as Peter bit down hard onto his neck with his thankfully human teeth, but it was enough for Stiles to come. Stiles squealed and cried out as he squirted forcefully around the older man’s fingers, the force of his orgasm left him shaky and gasping for air. 

“You always make such a mess of Daddy,” Peter sighed as he withdrew his soaked fingers from Stiles’ pulsing cunt and grabbed Stiles by his waist before bending him over the end of the bed and shoving Stiles’ skirt up around his hips. 

Stiles breathed heavily as he grabbed the comforter of the motel bed as his pussy, sensitive pussy throbbing in the cool air of the motel room as Peter worked open his pants, slicking up his cock with the juices from Stiles’ cunt. 

“Daddy took care of your slutty cunt, now it’s time for you to take care of Daddy,” Peter smirked as he set a foot on the edge of the bed while grabbing Stiles’ hip in a tight grip. Stiles’ mouth dropped open, his eyes rolling up into his head as he gave a soundless scream as Peter’s fat cock was shoved into his ass. 

“Oh yeah, Daddy’s favourite fuck hole.” Peter moaned as he held Stiles in place and roughly fucked the younger man’s ass. Stiles shook and whined as Peter’s cock forced his asshole open, and his pussy slowly dripped as his body reacted to the pained pleasure Peter was giving him. 

“Tell Daddy why it’s his favourite fuck hole,” Peter ordered as he grabbed Stiles’ hair and yanked his head back so his body was forced to arch. The arch allowed Peter to drive his cock deeper into the younger man below him. 

“Ah, ah, its cuz Daddy can breed me like this, Daddy can empty his big, fat balls into me like this.” Stiles knew the drill from the first time Peter had fucked him in the ass, most likely in this very same room. 

“Damn right,” Peter gave a throaty laugh as he then pushed Stiles’ face against the bed and fucked him even harder, his full balls slapping wetly against Stiles’ soaked cunt.

“Fuck!” Peter tossed his head back with a cry as his cock throbbed inside of Stiles’ ass and Stiles shuddered and clenched as Peter came inside of him. Not a moment after he finished emptying his balls into the younger man’s tight ass Peter was pulling out and fixing his pants. 

“Daddy’s done with you for the night little whore, see you next weekend.” Peter turned Stiles’ head to the side and planted a rough, filthy kiss on Stiles’ lips before he left the room. He left Stiles in his bent-over position, his cunt soaked, nipples red and puffy and his ass leaking Peter’s cum. 

Stiles smiled against the bed cover of the motel room bed as his body ached and parts of him leaked. Stiles loved club night with his Daddy, he always felt like a proper slut when Peter was finished fucking him rough and dirty, just the way he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
